Anku and Kkwy
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yami a hikira or Anku and Atem a Yami or Kkwy are the prophesied ones to defeat an evil that comes once every five millennia. Together they must find the items to stop this creature from splitting their world apart and drowning the light with abusive darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Ankus and Kkwys

This I'd biased of one I already have read but it was incomplete so I keeper the theme just changed how and why.

Main pairing Monarchshipping maybe a few side pairings not sure yet.

in a world where two types of people where born with one of light the other of darkness given to mate at the age of sixteen or older. this is the story of how the king of darkness found his light.

Yami ran into the forest from the Kkwys that were following him. he was unmated at eighteen his previous mates only lasted a week to a month maybe two but he was often abused for his power and treated like a slave or dirt since he was young. the Kkwys loved his power but it often back fired on them either killing them or breaking the bond usually the latter. Ushio was currently chasing him for if the bond was broken the Anku was to be set into the forest as free game to all who entered and were untainted. the rules were not to kill and only rope, blow darts, and enchanted metal were allowed to catch the Anku by the Kkwy. the Anku then had to be branded with the Kkwy's mark on his/her body mainly the shoulders but there was one place they never touched the forehead was only for the Royal Family members on those appointed by them.

Yami came to a dead end as his chains rattled with the loss of movement. panting for breath his body too thin and week to go any further as he fell to his knees the sleeping dart starting to take effect on his system. he got back up only to be slammed into a tree and get marked by the dominant as the Kkwy bit his neck making Yami yelp in pain and the intrusion onto his body. he glowed white and the man was no more. his soul sent to the shadows while his body was in a coma left to whither away until he learned his lesson. a prick on his shoulder made him look as he removed another dart and shook his head as he stumbled then fell to the side passed out. Ushio came out of the near by bush about to claim Yami when another male came and placed Yami on his back with the up most care. the male was short an inch or two taller than Yami with tan skin and hair similar to Yami's.

Ushio got angry that he would lose his prey to torture until he submitted. he moved over to the male and Yami as the male leaned in and kissed Yami on the forehead chanting under his breathe as the eye of Ra marked Yami. Ushio hit the other male on the back of the head and flipped Yami over shoving himself in his body "might as well take you while the spell completes itself because this one will die just like the rest then you will be mine runt. that's a promise."

"not if I have anything to say about that now get away from my mate Ushio." the voice was a deep baritone steady and calm full of confidence. Ushio turned to see the New King Atem of the Kkwys and he looked mad. Ushio just kept up the treatment but Yami glowed white and Ushio was gone for eternity in the shadow realm. Atem removed Ushio's soulless husk from his mate and gently carried Yami out to the gates to see his people cheering now that he found a mate. Atem climbed into the near by car setting Yami's head on his lap while the driver headed for the palace.

once at the palace Atem covered Yami's dirty body and clothes with a robe undoing the chains on his form. picking him up Atem went to his room and covered Yami for he is the only one alive that could balance Yami's light magic with his shadow magic. he remembers when they first met as adults just a year before his father stepped down and he was crowned three years ago after the accident.

flash back Yami's POV

Yami was cleaning his partner's house when he came home early and gave a frown of disgust at Yami as he yanked Yami up to his feet by the hair. then he slammed Yami's back into the wall and pressed a hidden switch as cuffs were revealed from the wall Troy pushed Yami's wrists to the cuffs and locked them. violet eyes laced in determination glared at Troy straight into his eyes -slap- Yami turned his head back with the same eyes "never look your Kkwy in the eyes runt. you are lucky to be alive with my protection and this is how you repay me. ignoring your chores, the rules, and the regulations for your kind that I drilled into your head. I think it's time to show you who is in charge in this society. you don't even have your magic yet so you can't stop me from taking you even if we are not bonded until next year but you will always run back to me. Since no one would want a used beauty even if you have to be punished." Yami stayed silent so not to give the other satisfaction of his words or breath.

Troy then gripped his hips and started grinding into him. Yami bit back the moans and just took a sharp intake of breathe. Troy then stopped the friction and started undoing all of his belts before undoing Yami's. pulling down both boy's pants Troy thrusted into Yami and pounded into him as Yami screamed but was soon swallowed by the mouth covering his and the intrusion into his mouth. Yami was disgusted with himself at being tricked into almost bonding with Troy but now he saw his true colors and now it was time to show his. his mouth was released and he let his damn brake and magic flowed changing his true color of his aura from grey to golden yellow. "I place a curse to those that think they can take advantage of me or those of my people and force a bond on me or them. the only warning is white light covering our bodies before sending the mind of the intruder to the land of shadows."

that was all whispered as the power then brought it to life flashing threw every Anku that was bonded. "the Anku Prince has taken a turn to good." the bonded Anku all gathered in the city square as the sun rose from the horizon "long live the Prince of light, long live the Prince of light." all soon joined the chant as a Phoenix shot out of the sun and landed into the center exploding into a male with tri colored hair pale skin and violet eyes. "children of the light father has chosen me and I will fulfill that of our hopes. a world were light and dark can live in peace and harmony so I pass this blessing to all non bonded children of light. may we all live in peace until the next solar eclipse." then he was gone in a flash of light.

Yami opened his eyes to see Troy on the floor held down by police rambling nonsense. paramedics looked him over seeing that a great crime was given to an unwilling Anku and a non bonded at that. a teal haired man walked foreword as the chains to the cuffs were let lose as he slid down the wall and everything went black. Dartz unlocked the cuffs on Yami then strapped him to a gurney pushing him to the ambulance. "in three months Mr Motou is to be sent to the Anku housing to be placed in the Arena."

Yami awoke in the hospital and felt someone watching him looking around he saw his childhood friend Atem. Yami's heart beated rapidly at seeing his old friend but he secretly had a crush on him ever since he was in high school but Yami was forced to drop out in the beginning of his second year that was three months ago. "it's good to see you again Até but why would a Prince like you would affiliate with a person who was treated like dirt." Atem just smiled and sat down in the chair near the bed.

"I came to see my friend who was hurt in both aspects. I promised your grandfather that I would watch out for you Yami and I haven't kept that promise up. from now on I'm going to see to it that you are taken care of. the council has decided to put you in the arena Yami and all non bonded Kkwys are allowed to immediately bond with you. I'm worried its more for your body and power then for your personality. please promise me that you will be careful your going to be hunted like a Fox in a trap."

Yami looked at Atem full of concern and worry as he moved his hand to grip Atem's. as soon as they touched sparks of magic flowed through them both causing for a piece of their magic to mark the other as the bond grew. it drained them both as Yami fell back asleep from fatigue. Atem laid down on the bed still holding hands as he too fell asleep.

Amara was looking for her son when she stumbled upon them both seeing the sparks from their connected hands. she smiled and laid a blanket on Atem "you two will be the most happy out of all the bonded because of your love and trust to one another. you both will rule as one and as it should be for you two are the legendary Anku and Kkwy who will bring peace and harmony to us all." she kissed both on the forehead and Yami sighed in his sleep in bliss for one last time in a long time to come.

three months later

Yami was at home reading a book since it was Sunday and the Game Shop was closed. a knock on the door let him know that someone was there but who was it? opening the door he was meet with Dartz Atlantis the director for the Anku Arena "good afternoon Mr Motou you do realize that as of now you are under the council's direction and orders for you to be in the Arena."

"yes let me call my friend to let him know he can sell the house and all that is here."

"you are aloud a few items no clothes the council will supply you of clothes you are to ware."

Yami walked back inside to the phone and called Atem he was the only one he trusted with the Game Shop. "hello this is Atem Sennen leave a message at the beep."

"Atem it's Yami they came to collect me this afternoon. I'm leaving everything in your name I already had you as the second guardian of the property. if I'm not bonded by my third year their is a chance I'm not going to leave there sane I hope you find your Anku. I love you Até find that of which I can never have." a tear slipped from his eyes as his voice choked up with emotions. hanging up the phone he tried to calm down but a sharp prick in his shoulder he pulled it out revealing a dart as he fell hitting the floor unconscious.

Dartz lowered the blow gun and gathered up Yami strapping the Anku to a stretcher pushing it to a black van. he quickly snapped it in place placing an oxygen mask over Yami's mouth and nose to keep him asleep. Dartz then headed to the Arena Housing Area on the other side of the city. Raphael and Valon came out of the hospital like building unloading Yami from the van taking him to the room he will share with the psychos Bakura and Marik. they changed his clothes to a pair of black pants and a black tunic "master Dartz will you purify this one as well?"

"sure he will mate I can sense this one's been tainted alright." said the Australian teen.

"this one is strong but even the strongest will submit to me." Dartz searched Yami's mind he smiled at the ones with Troy "looks like this one was already being trained to obey but got wise and got away from his trainer." erasing almost all of his memories but of Atem, Seth, Seto, Solomon, and the Mages that he could not access. Dartz forced in his magic into Yami to break down the barriers on the memories only to cause Yami to wake up and start convulsing ("Get. Out. Of. My. Head!") Yami shouted in both his mind and body as shadows encased him lashing out at the intruders to their light.

the three men watched as a figure formed from the shadows with three golden eyes start to comfort Yami as violet mixed with crimson and Yami fell asleep with a leather collar made of pure shadow magic formed on his neck. three stones of gold red and blue strengthened the barriers of Yami's mind and body. a rose charm the size of a medium diamond laid hanging from the collar and roses embroidered the edges and seems of his clothes with a feeling of fine silk. Dartz had only seen this once and that was with the queen and king when they were young. he smiled "well it looks like the Prince has marked this runt. time to take this runt's life to hell. his chores will be tripled he is to wake at the crack of dawn three small meals a day and he is to be in the arena every night at the midnight auditions."

"yes sir."

Yami awoke early the next morning before the sun rose remembering nothing outside but people from his time outside. sitting up Yami looked around to find two more people asleep in the other beds. one was Egyptian with platinum blond hair the other was British with natural white hair both of them spiked somewhat not as much as his (and Atem's). Yami's heart fluttered at the thought smiling to himself. "well it looks like our new roommate is awake Bakura. does he remind you of anyone?" the platinum blond said getting into a sitting position behind Yami holding him in a headlock. the albino Bakura looked over Yami when he started losing air then the shadows lashed out once again as Yami coughed for air.

"why did you do that?"

"to see if you were protected like us. looks like you already have a bonded but it's not complete just like us Marik."

Yami tuned the two out as he tried to remember why he felt so sad when he remembered Atem. (what's going to happen to me in this place? why can't I remember the outside world? Will Atem find me or will someone else try to enslave me?) Yami wondered as he saw the sunrise on the horizon as his new life turned to hell.


	2. Note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
